People may desire to change behavior for improved health, happiness, well-being, performance, or other goals. Often, a person may have a goal that involves many aspects of that person's life and may be difficult to track or to change. For example, a person may desire to improve sleep quality, exercise more, adhere to a prescribed medication, improve diet, decrease cumulative screen time on various devices, spend more time with family or friends, spend more time doing homework, be more focused while working, have longer attention spans, or achieve other behavior outcomes. However, in today's complex technological environment with multiple distractions and opportunities for circumventing behavior restrictions, it may be difficult to track or change behavior.
In some cases, people may have goals related to behavior as part of a group. Any group of people may set a collective goal and wish to track progress towards that goal. For example, a family may have a group healthiness goal for spending more time together, reducing family screen time, exercising more, or the like. A team may have a group exercise goal for total number of hours spent exercising or total number of miles ran by team members in a time period. A class may have a group reading goal for hours spent studying, number of books read, or the like.
Conventional approaches for monitoring goals may include tools for sousveillance (lifelogging) or domotics (domus informatics or home automation), which may use data from various sources. For example, conventional approaches may collect data from Internet of Things (IoT) devices. Some conventional systems may perform a simple action when an event occurs, such as preventing access to a website.
However, conventional approaches for tracking and changing individual or group behavior suffer from deficiencies. Often, conventional approaches provide simplified solutions that cannot address personalized medicine or personalized health issues, which may be complex. This may be because they involve triggers that are too simple to manage complex scenarios. Conventional systems and methods may not be capable of implementing fuzzy logic to track or modify behavior. Conventional approaches may fail to capture values of an individual based on context. Conventional systems may lack feedback loops for error correction or control factors to help the system automatically adapt. Instead, conventional systems may need to be repeatedly reprogrammed by humans. Conventional approaches may not include dynamic interventions to restrict, reward, or punish behavior.
The disclosure presented herein addresses these and other problems of current systems and methods. In light of the shortcomings of conventional approaches, there is a need for new systems and methods for setting a goal, monitoring a goal, and performing an intervention or modifying a behavior or a health status related to a goal.